Mały ptaszek mi wyćwierkał
by Niniufa
Summary: Mukuro i internet nigdy nie mogli być dobrym połączeniem. Dodajmy do tego paskudny humor oraz wstawienie, i może wyjść z tego nie mały problem. Na szczęście Strażnicy Vongolii nie omieszkają zostawić tak tej sprawy i zawsze są uprzejmi podzielić się uwagami (niekoniecznie przychylnymi). Tylko gdzie się podział Tsuna? Nie za długi fic 6927 - uwaga na potty mouth i ananasa !


Jest to fic inspirowany opowiadaniem "Jak wyznać miłość w dobie komputerów", przetłumaczonego z angielskiego przez Phani, autorką oryginały jest Lys ap Adin/lysapadin (jej praca jest dostępna na archiveofourown . org). Czytałam go sobie, rżałam ze śmiechu i zastanawiałam się jakby to wyglądało z kolesiami z KHR, więc postanowiłam spróbować (pisane to było głównie jako odskocznia od mej szarej codzienności, jest to także mój pierwszy fic po polsku). Jest to głównie parodia, więc traktujcie to z przymrużeniem oka~ Tak więc pora przywitać się z nieco OOC Mukuro i jego potty mouth, ale jeśli kochacie tego ananasa tak jak ja, to powinniście to znieść.

(Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego fanfiction nie lubi małpy, więc rozmowy z Twittera wyglądają jak wyglądają)

* * *

Oto fic w którym Mukuro rozpacza i topi swe smutki w napoju bogów, co nie kończy się za wesoło dla ananasowego iluzjonisty. Strażnicy Vongolii jak zwykle są gotowi podzielić się swoimi uwagami, a dzielna Chrome zakasuje rękawy i stara się pomóc jak umie. Tylko 'Derze coś odbija.

Był piękny majowy wieczór – ciepło, gwiazdy migotały na bezchmurnym niebie i wiał delikatny wietrzyk – no aż chciało się żyć. Rokudo Mukuro nienawidził ich wszystkich razem wziętych i każdego z osobna. Powodem jego znowu nie tak niewytłumaczalnej niechęci było to, że pewien niezwykle irytujący skowronek obchodził tego dnia urodziny. Nie żeby iluzjonistę to jakoś specjalnie obchodziło, dla niego Hibari mógłby nawet tego dnia zdechnąć w rowie a on zatańczyłby sobie sambę stojąc obok i śmiejąc się donośnie, ale nasz chłopak z bardzo ekstrawagancką fryzurą miał ochotę zniszczyć wszystko co tylko możliwe na tym świecie, ponieważ ten samozwańczy superbohater Namimori dostał od pewnego uroczego bruneta z sarnimi oczami prezent. Prezent, który miłość życia Mukuro zrobiła własnoręcznie. Skąd to wiedział? Mukuro oczywiście nie był prześladowcą, o nie, ale miał swoje sposoby żeby wiedzieć o każdym ruchu i czynie Tsunayoshi'ego i podglądanie go przez okno stanowczo nie wliczało się do nich. Przynajmniej na razie. I gdyby fakt że ten cholerny brutal bez mózgu dostał coś od puchatej kulki cukierkowatości znanej też jako Vongola Decimo nie wystarczył żeby wprawić go w ponury nastrój, to można dodać że iluzjonista czuł się paskudnie bo na jego urodziny – nie żeby je jakoś dobrze pamiętał, taka impreza była – od Tsuny dostał tylko wrzask i całkiem dobry widok jego nóg i zgrabnego tyłka gdy niski chłopak uciekał jakby gonił go sam diabeł. Co zrobił, nie pamiętał, ale od tamtej pory Tsuna unikał go jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, ograniczając się tylko do krótkich – i często przypadkowych - spotkań.

- Ja to mam, kuźwa, szczęście. – wymamrotał, leżąc na brzuchu na swojej zmaltretowanej kanapie w Kokuyo Land, z czołem na oparciu kanapy i z rękami wzdłuż ciała, upodabniając się do jakiegoś upośledzonego wampira który źle odczytał instrukcję obsługi przy trumnie. – A żeby cię cholera, Hibari Kyoya. – Mukuro pociągnął nosem i usiadł. Sięgnął na oślep po butelkę jakiegoś napoju bogów znanego też zwykłym śmiertelnikom jako wódka i wypił kilka łyków z gwinta, pragnąc utopić swe smutku w tym odwiecznym pocieszycielu ludzi osamotnionych. Siedział w swojej kwaterze sam jako że wcześniej posłał wszystkich w cholerę, pragnąc cierpieć w samotności. Z tego co udało mu się jeszcze zrozumieć, Chrome poszła odwiedzić te dziewczyny z którymi poznała się wcześniej – przynajmniej spędzi ten wieczór o wiele lepiej niż on.

Dlaczego w ogóle Tsuna tak przed nim uciekł? Czy on mu kiedykolwiek co zrobił, pomijając notoryczne wmawianie drobnemu chłopakowi że przejmie jego ciało i zniszczy całą mafię oraz to że zlał jego przyjaciół? No ale Tsuna spuścił mu potem manto, powinien o tym zapomnieć i otworzyć swe puchate serce na Włocha, przecież tak się starał. A co tam... Mukuro wziął kolejny łyk napoju i odchylił głowę do tyłu, czując się tak jakby nagle ktoś przejechał miotaczem ognia po jego gardle a potem wrzucił granat do żołądka. Ponownie pociągnął nosem, starając się nie myśleć o tym co pewien skowronek mógł robić z Tsunayoshi'm.

- Pieprzyć to. – zawył i wypił duszkiem resztę wódki a następnie cisnął butelką o ścianę, sprawiając że odłamki szkła poleciały wszędzie wokół. Schylił się po kolejną, odkręcił i kontynuował smutną sztukę upijania się. – W czym ten bezmózgowiec jest lepszy ode mnie?! – wrzasnął nagle. – Jestem uosobieniem wdzięku i gracji, moje sposoby walki są subtelne! I ja myślę, do cholery, nie rzucam się od razu... – niebieskowłosy lamentował, nie zdając sobie sprawy że w pewnym momencie zaczął praktycznie wrzeszczeć na całe gardło, przerywając swoją tyradę przekleństw tylko po to żeby brać kolejne łyki z butelki. –... Piep'szona chmura z jego ch'lernymi tonfami... – w głowie mu szumiało i był pewien że jego wątroba właśnie pisała wypowiedzenie z pracy, zabierając ze sobą resztki rozsądku i umiejętności poprawnego mówienia. – Co jest, kurwa, ze mną nie tak?!

- Pijesz alkohol chociaż jesteś niepełnoletni i krzyczysz sam do siebie? – odezwał się nagle miękki głos od strony wejścia.

Mukuro przekręcił się na kanapie tak, że jego podbródek i ramiona były na oparciu i wbił spojrzenie w przybysza. – Tsu'yoshi-kun... – wymamrotał po chwili. – So ty t' robisz?

Szatyn westchnął i spojrzał się na niego nerwowo. Podniósł do góry foliową reklamówkę którą trzymał w prawej ręce. – Moja mama przysłała mnie tutaj z czymś do jedzenia, na samej czekoladzie i maśle orzechowym za długo nie pociągniecie. Wszystko zrobiła specjalnie dla was, więc to nie są resztki czy coś. – chociaż dalej trzymał reklamówkę w wyciągniętej dłoni, nie zrobił nawet ani jednego kroku dalej. – Możesz to wziąć? Nie jest to miejsce w którym chciałbym dzisiaj być, naprawdę...

Iluzjonista podniósł się chwiejnie na nogi i z gracją motyla – czy też raczej opitego kulejącego bawoła – zbliżył się do Vongolii Decimo. Stanął tuż przed nim i nachylił się lekko nad niższym chłopakiem, który spiął się i zerkał na niego nerwowo.

- 'czego się mnie 'ak boisz? – spytał Mukuro najtrzeźwiej jak umiał. Zazezował na usta Tsuny, który były lekko rozchylone. Oh, na miłość boską, czy on musiał to robić akurat teraz, gdy mózg niebieskowłosego chłopaka wyjechał na wakacje?

- Bo nigdy nie wiem co zrobisz. – brzmiała odpowiedź. Tsuna wcisnął mu do ręki reklamówkę i chciał zrobić krok w tył, ale Mukuro był szybszy i złapał go za przód bluzy wolną ręką. – P-P-Puść!

- Kufufu, nie s'dzę. – wymamrotał chłopak i przybliżył swoją twarz do twarzy Tsuny tak, że młodszy chłopak mógł czuć jego oddech.

Tsuna zmarszczył nieco nos, wyraźnie czując się niekomfortowo. - Mukuro, pójść mnie! – próbował oderwać dłonie starszego chłopaka od swojej bluzy, z marnym skutkiem

A co tam, pomyślał Strażnik Mgły w swym skrzypiącym umyśle. Byłem już w Piekle, przeżyję i to. – D'piero jak soś zrobię. – uśmiechnął się Mukuro, mając nadzieję że teraz na jego twarzy zaistniał anielski uśmiech, ale na widok nagle przerażonych brązowych oczu Tsuny doszedł do wniosku, że chyba spieprzył coś po drodze.

- A-A co c-chcesz zrobić? – wypiszczał Tsuna.

Oh naprawdę, czy on musiał być taki uroczy? Cholerny dzieciak i jego cukierkowatość, Mukuro był pewien że gdyby nie był tak pijany już dawno rzuciłby się na niego i zaczął zdzierać z niego ubranie. – A to.

Niewielka odległość pomiędzy ich ustami zamknęła się i przez chwilę chłopak czuł ciepło i tą cudowną delikatność ust Vongolii Decimo i przymknął oczy, ciesząc się chwilą. Polizał dolną wargę Tsuny, zauważając słodki smak jakiegoś cukierka który szatyn pewnie miał w ustach wcześniej. Dopiero uderzenie pięścią w pierś spowodowało, że otworzył oczy i chwilę później zatoczył się do tyłu, gdy niższy chłopak odepchnął go ze zdumiewającą siłą.

- Nie, Mukuro! – zawołał Tsuna, robiąc kilka kroków w tył. – Nie...

Serce niebieskowłosego stanęło, słysząc ból w głosie drobnego szatyna. Patrzył się na niego, starając skupić się wzrok na twarzy brązowookiego, ale wszystko widział – i to nie był żart – jak przez mgłę.

- Poprzednim razem było tak samo! – głos Tsuny drżał, ale co starszy chłopak zauważył z lekką ulgą, nie z gniewu. Stał ze spuszczoną głową, było za ciemno żeby stwierdzić jaki miał wyraz twarzy. – Wtedy... też byłeś pijany...

- P'rzednim razem? – powtórzył bezmyślnie Mukuro. – Pijany? Ja? Pijany? – powtarzał to ciągle w głowie, starając się zrozumieć sens tych słów. – P'rzednim razem?

Tsuna cofnął się do tyłu jeszcze bardziej. – Nie pamiętasz... Tego też nie będziesz pamiętać...

- Tsu'yoshi-kun, kocham cię. – wyrzucił nagle z siebie iluzjonista, wydymając lekko policzki niczym obrażone dziecko. – Więc skończ te w'głupy i chodź tu. – wyciągnął przed siebie ręce jakby chciał objąć szatyna i zrobił krok naprzód, ale Tsuna był szybszy i odskoczył do tyłu.

- Wcześniej też tak powiedziałeś. – powiedział Tsuna z żalem, będąc już na chodniku przed budynkiem. – I nie pamiętałeś. Jeśli chcesz uzyskać ode mnie odpowiedź to powiedz mi to na trzeźwo. – z tymi słowami chłopak odwrócił się na pięcie i uciekł, zostawiając kompletnie zamurowanego Mukuro z reklamówką w jednej ręce i uczuciem zupełnej pustki w sercu, o ile niebieskowłosy je miał. Chłopak wrócił na swoją kanapę i odstawił podarunek od mamy Tsuny – cóż za przemiła kobieta, Mukuro musiał to przyznać, nawet jeśli nienawidził kiedy się nad nim ktoś trząsł – i sięgnął po swoją butelkę, myśląc o tym co przed chwilą zaszło, nie żeby to było proste.

Co Tsuna robił w Kokuyo Land? Przysłała go mama, to już wiedział. Ale dlaczego Tsunayoshi przyszedł akurat dziś, kiedy są urodziny tego skowronka w za ciasnych spodniach? Mukuro tego nie wiedział, ale był całkiem wdzięczny że przynajmniej jedna z jego obaw co Hibari mógłby robić z _jego _Tsuną została wyeliminowana. Chłopak usiadł wygodniej, przytykając butelkę do ust ust. Usta, właśnie. Tsuna miał niesamowicie miękkie usta i przywódca Kokuyo Gangu zatopił się w myślach co jeszcze mógłby z nimi zrobić, gdy nagle jakaś myśl przebiła się przez jego zamglony umysł. Szatyn powiedział mu, że „poprzednim razem było tak samo.". To znaczy że Mukuro pocałował go już wcześniej? No, teraz to był naprawdę skołowany. I jeszcze powiedział mu wtedy, że go kocha? No to już wiedział czemu Tsuna uciekł z wrzaskiem.

- Kurwa mać. – wymamrotał i dokończył płyn, wyrzucając butelkę za siebie. Skoro nie wyznał Tsunie na trzeźwo że go kocha, to teraz się, do cholery, upewni że tak zrobi. Wyciągnął swój telefon i zamrugał kilka razy, krzywiąc się, gdy piekielnie jasne światło wysłało igiełki bólu w stronę jego mózgu. – Wsyw'm cię do współpracy, ty cholerny p'miocie Szat'na. – bełkocząc nieco pod nosem przekleństwa pod adresem jego komórki, która musiała akurat mieć takie małe przyciski w które trudno było wcelować w jego obecnym stanie, napisał dla siebie notatkę żeby pamiętać co ma zrobić jak już tylko wytrzeźwieje i odcierpi swoją chorobę dnia wczorajszego.

- No i sssrobione. – rzucił komórkę na ziemię i zamknął oczy z ulgą, ciesząc się z ciemności i ciszy. – Jes'em cholernym geniuszem. – mruknął jeszcze sam do siebie i pozwolił swojemu udręczonemu umysłowi odpocząć. Po chwili chrapał głośno z ręką spoczywającą na twarzy i drugą leżącą na jego brzuchu.

**Rokudo Mukuro** mukufufuro  
Noz szlag zesz

**Rokudo Mukuro** mukufufuro  
Ej sluchaj tyy nnmie

**Rokudo Mukuro** mukufufuro  
Cos zesz spieoprzykl wiec trzeba to naprawic

**Rokudo Mukuro** mukufufuro  
Tsuna to najbaRdziej uroczy chlopak jakiegio moglen spotkac i bykovy bez niego strasznie nudno

**Rokudo Mukuro** mukufufuro  
Najlwpsze co mi sie w zyciu trsafilo

**Rokudo Mukuro** mukufufuro  
ten tsuna wlsxnie (oprocz nagi, tex jest suprer, ta Nagi)

**Rokudo Mukuro** mukufufuro  
I pinox juz mu to mowilem alw w stanie dosc chwiejnym

**Rokudo Mukuro** mukufufuro  
Wiec powiem to treraz

**Rokudo Mukuro** mukufufuro  
Kocham cie, TsunaYoshi-kunn

**Rokudo Mukuro** mukufufuro  
I poqiem ci to ns trzezqo tylko czekaj

**Rokudo Mukuro** mukufufuro  
No i jugz

Kilka godzin później Mukuro ocknął się, czując Saharę na swoim języku. Świat się kręcił zbyt szybko, a kurz opadał zbyt głośno, ale iluzjonista stwierdził że bywało chyba gorzej. Sturlał się z kanapy i wyszedł na chwilę za potrzebą. Gdy powolnym krokiem wracał na swe wspaniałe legowisko – boże, jak on kochał tą kanapę – przypomniało mu się że usłyszał kiedyś że jak się ma kaca to należy mieć pełny żołądek. Wczorajsze wydarzenia były bardzo mgliste i zatarte, ale wydawało mu się że przypominał sobie chociaż to, że dostał od kogoś coś do jedzenia. Jego wzrok padł na reklamówkę i po chwili wahania Mukuro zajrzał do środka. Zobaczył kilka plastikowych pudełek, więc sięgnął po pierwsze z brzegu i je otworzył. W środku było trochę pierożków, więc iluzjonista usiadł na kanapie i zaczął powoli jeść, nie skupiając się na smaku ani niczym konkretnym, chcąc mieć już czynność jedzenia za sobą. Gdy już jego żołądek łaskawie wysłał notatkę do mózgu że jest napełniony, chłopak zamknął pudełko i postawił je delikatnie na ziemi.

Właściwie to miał nawet ochotę wziąć prysznic, ale perspektywa spaceru do łaźni i z powrotem niespecjalnie mu się uśmiechała, więc postanowił odsunąć tę wizytę na później.

Mukuro zmarszczył brwi, czując jakieś dziwne uczucie z tyłu głowy – jakby zapomniał o czymś ważnym. A przecież był pewien że zrobił wszystko tak jak należy – a przynajmniej wszystko na tyle ile mógł. Miał tylko nadzieję że to nieprzyjemne uczucie wkrótce zniknie. Położył się ponownie na kanapie i zamknąć oczy, planując odespać swojego kaca, z ulgą zauważając że reszty jego małej gromady nadal nie ma – cisza i spokój panowały w całym Kokuyo Landzie.

Tuż przed tym jak usnął słyszał jeszcze jak jego telefon wibruje, ale ponieważ leżał za daleko, a Mukuro był zmęczony, to nie ruszył tyłka, decydując się na zignorowanie komórki.

- I tak to pewnie nic ważnego. – wymamrotał.

**Hibari Kyoya** jedynymiesozerca  
mukufufuro Ostrzegam cię, ananasie, lepiej o tym zapomnij albo zagryzę cię na śmierć.

**Gokudera Hayato** takjuudaime  
mukufufuro JAK ŚMIESZ TY PSYCHOLU Z DZIWNYMI OCZAMI?! ZABIJĘ CIĘ! NIE WAŻ SIĘ TKNĄĆ JUUDAIME ALBO WSADZĘ CI MÓJ DYNAMIT W TYŁEK!

**Yamamoto Takeshi** maniakbaseballu  
takjuudaime Maa, Gokudera-kun, wiesz, to dziwnie brzmi, ahaha, ale cokolwiek lubisz! #NiePrzeszkadzaMiTo

**Yamamoto Takeshi** maniakbaseballu  
mukufufuro Wow, naprawdę? Od kiedy go lubisz? Ahahaha, nic nie wiedziałem!

**Gokudera Hayato** takjuudaime  
maniakbaseballu TY DURNIU. CIEBIE TEŻ ZABIJĘ, TYLKO CZEKAJ.

**Reborn** najlepszyzabojca  
mukufufuro tunczykznieba Gratulacje, Beznadziejny Tsuno, trzeba wam będzie wyprawić ślub w Hiszpanii.

**Gokudera Hayato** takjuudaime  
najlepszyzabojca REBORN-SAN, CO TY MÓWISZ, TEGO CHOLERNEGO PRZEŚLADOWCĘ TRZEBA SPALIĆ NA STOSIE. I NAJLEPIEJ WYKASTROWAĆ.

**Gokudera Hayato** takjuudaime  
najlepszyzabojca NIE DAM NIKOMU TKNĄĆ JUUDAIME!

**Reborn** najlepszyzabojca  
takjuudaime Gokudera, nie rozumiesz korzyści jakie z tego mogłyby przyjść dla Rodziny Vongolii.

**Dokuro Chrome** wrozkamgly  
mukufufuro Tak się cieszę, Mukuro-sama! Co prawda jestem zmartwiona, że doprowadziłeś się do takiego stanu...

**Fran** mojmistrzjestglupi  
mukufufuro Oiii, Mistrzu, to była najbardziej wzruszająca rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek przeczytałem.

**Fran** mojmistrzjestglupi  
mukufufuro Ale jesteś okrutny, nie wymieniłeś mnie jako tego co w twoim życiu najlepsze.

**Fran** mojmistrzjestglupi  
mukufufuro Zaraz się popłaczę #WyciągaChustkę

**Yamamoto Takeshi** maniakbaseballu  
Myślicie że mogę być drużbą Tsuny? Zawsze chciałem spróbować być drużbą!

**Gokudera Hayato** takjuudaime  
maniakbaseballu JAK Ś JA BĘDĘ JEGO DRUŻBĄ.

**Gokudera Hayato** takjuudaime  
maniakbaseballu ZARAZ DO CHOLERY, NIE BĘDZIE ŻADNEGO ŚLUBU, PROTESTUJĘ, JUUDAIME NIE MOŻE BYĆ Z TYM SUKINSYNEM.

**Gokudera Hayato** takjuudaime  
maniakbaseballu JEST NA TO ZBYT WSPANIAŁY.

**Yamamoto Takeshi** maniakbaseballu  
takjuudaime Ahahaha, Gokudera-kun, dlaczego tak wściekle? Ja mogę być drużbą a ty możesz być druhną!

**Yamamoto Takeshi** maniakbaseballu  
takjuudaime Skoro masz dłuższe włosy i w ogóle.

**Yamamoto Takeshi** maniakbaseballu  
takjuudaime I jestem pewny że twoja siostra pożyczyłaby ci ładną sukienkę!

**Gokudera Hayato** takjuudaime  
maniakbaseballu PIEPRZ SIĘ

**Fran** mojmistrzjestglupi  
Znajomi Mistrza są tacy zabawni, o wiele bardziej niż ci goście z Varii

**Reborn** najlepszyzabojca  
Właściwie to nawet jestem nieco zaskoczony, przecież Beznadziejny Tsuna tak długo kochał się w Kyoko.

**Sasagawa Ryohei** piescifurii  
najlepszyzabojca Zaraz, to prawda?! Od kiedy Tsuna ją lubił?

**Sasagawa Ryohei** piescifurii  
Nie serio, od kiedy. Niech mi ktoś powie!

**Gokudera Hayato** takjuudaime  
piescifurii GŁUPI JESTEŚ CZY CO.

**Gokudera Hayato** takjuudaime  
piescifurii NIE, SERIO, JAK GŁUPI MOŻESZ BYĆ.

**Yamamoto Takeshi** maniakbaseballu  
Ahaha! To takie zabawne! Właśnie, coś mnie zastanawia!

**Yamamoto Takeshi** maniakbaseballu  
jedynymiesozerca Hibari-san, tobie też nie podoba się pomysł że Tsuna mógłby wyjść za Mukuro?

**Hibari Kyoya** jedynymiesozerca  
maniakbaseballu Yamamoto Takeshi, zagryzę cię na śmierć jak cię tylko zobaczę.

**Yamamoto Takeshi** maniakbaseballu  
jedynymiesozerca Wezmę to za tak~!

**Dokuro Chrome** wrozkamgly  
mukufufuro Mukuro-sama, powinnam zacząć planować wesele?

**Belphegor ** klaniajmisiejestemksieciem  
wrozkamgly Ushishi, tutaj ja mam coś do powiedzenia.

**Belphegor ** klaniajmisiejestemksieciem  
wrozkamgly Jestem ekspertem od ślubów~

**Fran** mojmistrzjestglupi  
klaniajmisiejestemksieciem Bel-senpai, co ty tu w ogóle robisz.

**Fran** mojmistrzjestglupi  
klaniajmisiejestemksieciem I jak to jesteś ekspertem od ślubów. Nie wierzę.

**Belphegor ** klaniajmisiejestemksieciem  
mojmistrzjestglupi Nie jeden ślub już rozwaliłem, ushishi~

**Belphegor ** klaniajmisiejestemksieciem  
wrozkamgly Ushishi, Książę łaskawie ci pomoże, możesz się czuć zaszczycona~

**Dokuro Chrome** wrozkamgly  
klaniajmisiejestemksieciem Um...

**Gokudera Hayato** takjuudaime  
klaniajmisiejestemksieciem SPIEPRZAJ STĄD, TY MENDO. JEŚLI KTOŚ ZAJMIE SIĘ ORGANIZACJĄ ŚLUBU JUUDAIME, TO TYM KIMŚ BĘDĘ JA.

**Gokudera Hayato** takjuudaime  
klaniajmisiejestemksieciem NIEEEEE, DO CHOLERY, NIE! ŻADNEGO ŚLUBU NIE BĘDZIE!

**Yamamoto Takeshi** maniakbaseballu  
takjuudaime Ahahaha! Wydaje mi się czy Gokudera-kun zaczyna wariować?

**Hibari Kyoya** jedynymiesozerca  
Natychmiast się wszyscy zamknijcie

**Yamamoto Takeshi** maniakbaseballu  
A tak właściwie to gdzie jest tunczykznieba?

**Yamamoto Takeshi** maniakbaseballu  
jedynymiesozerca Hibari-san, Tsuna nie był z tobą?

**Hibari Kyoya** jedynymiesozerca  
maniakbaseballu ... #WyciągaTonfy

**Yamamoto Takeshi** maniakbaseballu  
tunczykznieba ... Tsunaaa?

**Dokuro Chrome** wrozkamgly  
mukufufuro Mukuro-sama, idę do ciebie.

Mukuro drzemał sobie błogo, śniąc o Bóg jeden wie czym, gdy nagle czyjaś mała dłoń dotknęła jego czoła. Gwałtownie otworzył oczy – co nie było dobrym pomysłem, biorąc pod uwagę to jak nadal świat wirował za szybko – i jęknął.

- Mukuro-sama. – odezwała się Chrome miękkim głosem, odsuwając się nieco od niego. – Mukuro-sama, dobrze się czujesz?

- Bywało gorzej, moja droga Nagi. – wymamrotał i zaśmiał się cicho. – Kufufu, co tu robisz?

Dziewczyna zamrugała swoim purpurowym okiem. – Mukuro-sama, po tym co ogłosiłeś i że nie odpisywałeś... Zaczęłam się nieco martwić, więc zdecydowałam się przyjść sprawdzić co z tobą.

Teraz Mukuro zamrugał zdziwiony i usiadł na kanapie. – O czym ty mówisz?

- Nie pamiętasz, Mukuro-sama? – zdziwiła się Chrome.

- Nie. Co się stało? – niebieskowłosy chłopak, a na widok zaniepokojonej i – czy jego urocza Nagi naprawdę potrafiła robić taką minę? – nieco zirytowanej miny poczuł dziwny skurcz w żołądku i pożałował że zjadł wcześniej cokolwiek.

- Mukuro-sama... – dziewczyna przymknęła oko i westchnęła. – Bardzo się cieszę, że masz takie uczucia, ale pisanie tego wszystkie, będąc... pijanym... i to w dodatku na Twitterze...

Iluzjonista poczuł jak wszelkie kolory odpływają mu z twarzy. – Co ja tam wypisałem?

Chrome pokręciła lekko głową. – Naprawdę, nie wierzę że Bossu mógł się zakochać w takiej osobie. Bez urazy, Mukuro-sama.

Mukuro zmrużył oczy i zacisnął pięści. – Co ten cholerny skowronek mu zrobił?

- Skowronek, Mukuro-sama?

- Ten kretyn, Hibari. – syknął cicho z nienawiścią wibrującą w jego głosie. – Co zrobił Tsunayoshi-kunowi?

Oh, jeśli tylko spotka tego durnia z tonfami to zgotuje mu Piekło na Ziemi. Z jego gardła wyrwał się jego charakterystyczny śmiech, gdy wyobrażał sobie jakie rzeczy zrobi Hibari'emu za to, że śmiał tknąć sarniookiego chłopaka, który przecież należał prawowicie to _niego_.

Chrome uśmiechnęła się lekko i jej spojrzenie złagodniało. – Mukuro-sama, źle mnie zrozumiałeś. – usiadła obok niego, a starszy chłopak przestał wydzielać z siebie czarną aurę zazdrości i ogólnego hejtu do samozwańczego obrońcy Namimori. – Sprawdzałeś może swoją komórkę, Mukuro-sama?

Chłopak zamrugał i podrapał się po głowie. – Nie. Co ma do tego moja komórka? Zaraz, nie odpowiedziałaś mi co ja tam znowu wypisałem.

Dziewczyna z fioletowymi włosami schyliła się po jego telefon i wręczyła mu go ze skrytym uśmiechem. – Sprawdź sam, Mukuro-sama.

Mukuro, lekko zaciekawiony co też mu wczoraj odwaliło – denerwujące uczucie z wcześniej powróciło, coś usilnie kopało w jego umyśle i starało się zwrócić na siebie uwagę - i otworzył Twittera. Iluzjonista przyglądał się uważnie kilku – a raczej masie postów – czując jak serce opada mu do żołądka. Po raz pierwszy w życiu miał ochotę zniknąć z tego świata. Gdy jego wzrok padł na jakże przepełnione jego miłością i cukierkowymi uczuciami do pewnego szatyna zdania i po raz enty przeczytał w milczeniu „Kocham cie, TsunaYoshi-kunn", miał ochotę schować się pod kanapę. Spojrzał się na Chrome, która przyglądała mu się z leciutkim rozbawieniem.

- Czy ja to naprawdę napisałem?

- Tak, Mukuro-sama.

Niebieskowłosy zamknął oczy i jęknął. Usilnie próbował sobie przypomnieć jakieś momenty z wczoraj i w końcu dotarł do... spotkania z Tsuną. Pocałował go – jak się dowiedział, nie po raz pierwszy, nie wiedział czy się cieszyć czy wkurzać że ni w cholerę nie pamiętał tego pierwszego – i jeszcze wyznał mu miłość – znowu, nie po raz pierwszy, co z nim było nie tak? -, a Tsuna powiedział mu... powiedział mu...

- Powiedział, że i tak nie będę tego pamiętać... spryciula, od kiedy umie przewidywać przyszłość?

Chrome przyłożyła dłoń do czoła. – Mukuro-sama... – westchnęła z załamaniem. – Chciałabym się tylko upewnić czy nie robiłeś sobie żartów z Bossa.

Mukuro spojrzał się na nią. – Jakich żartów?

Dziewczyna wskazała dłonią na jego komórkę. – Czy nie żartowałeś sobie z Bossa, Mukuro-sama? Chociaż zawsze będę cię popierać, nie chciałabym żebyś tak robił mu nadzieję na próżno jeśli nie czujesz tego samego do niego.

Iluzjonista w tym momencie zbaraniał i patrzył się na Chrome jakby mu właśnie wyjaśniła, że przyleciała tutaj z Marsa na rowerze i chce założyć tu klub golfowy. – Jaką nadzieję, moja droga Nagi? – jego serce zaczęło bić trochę szybciej. – Tsunayoshi-kun kocha się w tym skowronku, tak?

Pokręciła głową. – Mukuro-sama... – skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi i spojrzała się na niego z boku. – Mukuro-sama, nie widziałeś jak Bossu się na ciebie patrzy?

- No nie. Ciągle przede mną ucieka.

- Bo Bossu jest wstydliwy, Mukuro-sama. I nie, nie podoba mu się Hibari-san. – Chrome uśmiechnęła się. – Bossu traktuje Hibari-sana jako członka swojej Rodziny, ale z tego co wiem, nic więcej.

Mukuro zamarł. – Więc... Więc... – złapał się za głowę. – Więc...

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Powodzenia, Mukuro-sama. Proszę, przemyśl to najpierw, a potem wyjaśnij to co napisałeś.

Mógł tylko pokiwać głową, będąc nieziemsko wdzięcznym że ma przy sobie swoją dobrą, miłą Nagi.

**Rokudo Mukuro** mukufufuro  
No dobra, wy idioci. Nienawidzę prawie was wszystkich.

**Rokudo Mukuro** mukufufuro  
Nie no, naprawdę. Wy parszywe mendy, z takjuudaime na czele. Dupki.

**Rokudo Mukuro** mukufufuro  
Jak już zacząłem to dokończę, więc czekać tu na ogłoszenia parafialne.

**Rokudo Mukuro** mukufufuro  
jedynymiesozerca Pieprz się, Hibari Kyoya. Powinieneś się cieszyć, że Tsunayoshi-kun dał ci ręcznie wydziergany purpurowy szalik.

**Rokudo Mukuro** mukufufuro  
jedynymiesozerca Ty cholerny draniu, nie masz tu nic do powiedzenia i możesz się wypchać.

**Rokudo Mukuro** mukufufuro  
takjuudaime Serio, masz jakieś problemy ze sobą? Mogę ci poszukać jakiegoś psychologa?

**Rokudo Mukuro** mukufufuro  
takjuudaime Bo do kurwy nędzy normalny to ty chyba nie jesteś.

**Rokudo Mukuro** mukufufuro  
takjuudaime I przestań pisać jak z caps locka, bo to, kurwa serio, wkurza.

**Rokudo Mukuro** mukufufuro  
maniakbaseballa najlepszyzabojca Łaskawie dziękuję za okazanie entuzjazmu, ale nie lubię Hiszpanii

**Rokudo Mukuro** mukufufuro  
najlepszyzabjca Nie wiem o jakich korzyściach mówisz, no ale nieważne

**Rokudo Mukuro** mukufufuro  
mojmistrzjestglupi Fran, matole, co ja ci mówiłem o tej nazwie, poza tym, co ty mi tu do cholery piszesz?

**Rokudo Mukuro** mukufufuro  
mojmistrzjestglupi Jakby mnie jeszcze obchodziło że będziesz gdzieś wyć po kątach. Utop się w morzu łez, bachorze. #NieDbamOTo

**Rokudo Mukuro** mukufufuro  
klaniajmisiejestemksieciem Tknij się tylko do mojego ślubu z Tsunayoshi-kunem a pourywam ci ręce przy samej dupie.

**Rokudo Mukuro** mukufufuro  
klaniajmisiejestemksieciem I to nie jest, kurna, żart, zauważ to.

**Rokudo Mukuro** mukufufuro  
Jak już napisałem o ślubie, to wyjaśnię ta sprawę dalej

**Rokudo Mukuro** mukufufuro  
Tak, tak, byłem całkiem dobrze zalany i niewiele pamiętam

**Rokudo Mukuro** mukufufuro  
Ale ponieważ TERAZ jestem już całkowicie trzeźwy

**Rokudo Mukuro** mukufufuro  
To spokojnie mogę napisać że:

**Rokudo Mukuro** mukufufuro  
KOCHAM TSUNAYOSHI-KUNA

**Rokudo Mukuro** mukufufuro  
I mam was wszystkich w moich zgrabnych czterech literach, wy sukinsyny.

**Rokudo Mukuro** mukufufuro  
Mówcie to sobie komu tylko chcecie, proszę bardzo

**Rokudo Mukuro** mukufufuro  
tunczykznieba Tsunayoshi-kun, chciałbym z tobą o tym porozmawiać

**Rokudo Mukuro** mukufufuro  
tunczykznieba I żebyś przede mną nie uciekał jak zwykle

**Rokudo Mukuro** mukufufuro  
tunczykznieba Więc zadzwoń czy coś... albo ja zadzwonię... ewentualnie przyjdź.

**Rokudo Mukuro** mukufufuro  
wrozkamgly Tak to miałem napisać, Nagi?

**Dokuro Chrome** wrozkamgly  
mukufufuro Mniej więcej, Mukuro-sama

**Rokudo Mukuro** mukufufuro  
wrozkamgly ... „Mniej więcej"...?

Okazało się, że Chrome nie miała na myśli odpisywaniu wszystkim na Twitterze, a ruszeniu tyłka i odnalezieniu uroczego Decimo i wyjaśnieniem tego w czworo oczu.

- Szlag. – mruknął Mukuro, siadając ciężko na kanapie. – Internet i ja się chyba nie polubimy.

Dziewczyna westchnęła lekko. – Mukuro-sama, przemyśl to co chcesz zrobić i dopiero to rób. Przepraszam, wyszłam od reszty bez pożegania, powinnam pójść i przeprosić. – powiedziała cicho.

Iluzjonista nawet się na nią nie spojrzał, pochłonięty swoimi myślami. Wymruczał coś tylko w odpowiedzi i usatysfakcjonowana Chrome odeszła, zostawiając go samemu sobie.

Definitywnie były plusy i minusy owej sytuacji. Teraz nawet Tsuna nie mógł powiedzieć, że Mukuro nie pamięta, bo definitywnie zapamięta to do końca swojego życia. Wkurzył też tym Hibari'ego, co było dobra rzeczą. No i nikt nie mógł udawać że tematu nie ma.

Z drugiej strony, zaczynał się nieco bać że Hibari mógł zacząć szukać Tsuny żeby go ubiec – w końcu tej cholerny skowronek dostał własnoręcznie zrobiony przez niego prezent, na miłość białych bogów, takich rzeczy nie robi się dla zwykłych znajomych!

- Szlag! – powtórzył Mukuro i zmrużył oczy, trzymając komórkę tuż przed swoją twarzą i obserwując dalszą rozmowę tych sukinkotów, z którymi się zadawał.

**Hibari Kyoya** jedynymiesozerca  
mukufufuro Zazdrosny, ty ananasowaty trawożerco?

**Yamamoto Takeshi** maniakbaseballu  
mukufufuro To znaczy, że mogę być drużbą? Powinienem pogadać z Bianchi o tych sukienkach?

**Yamamoto Takeshi** maniakbaseballu  
takjuudaime Gokudera-kun, jaki kolor sukienki chcesz?

**Yamamoto Takeshi** maniakbaseballu  
takjuudaime Bo wydaje mi się, że czerwony to twój kolor!

**Gokudera Hayato** takjuudaime  
maniakbaseballu ZABIJĘ CIĘ.

**Gokudera Hayato** takjuudaime  
mukufufuro I JAK ŚMIAŁEŚ, NIE POTRZEBUJĘ ŻADNEGO PSYCHOLOGA.

**Gokudera Hayato** takjuudaime  
mukufufuro POZA TYM, JEŚLI KTOKOLWIEK MA BRAĆ ŚLUB Z JUUDAIME, POWINIENEM TO BYĆ JA.

**Gokudera Hayato** takjuudaime  
mukufufuro ŻADEN Z WAS, DRANIE, NIE ZASŁUGUJE NA NIEGO.

**Hibari Kyoya** jedynymiesozerca  
takjuudaime Wao, trawożerco. Znajdę cię i zagryzę na śmierć za sianie takich herezji.

**Gokudera Hayato** takjuudaime  
jedynymiesozerca DAWAJ, TY TCHÓRZLIWY SUKINSYNU. TY TEŻ NIE JESTEŚ GODNY JUUDAIME.

**Hibari Kyoya** jedynymiesozerca  
takjuudaime Zobaczymy.

**Yamamoto Takeshi** maniakbaseballu  
takjuudaime O, to można sobie zaklepać ślub z Tsuną? Nie wiedziałem.

**Yamamoto Takeshi** maniakbaseballu  
takjuudaime Ale jeśli można, to ja wolę być panem młodym niż drużbą!

**Yamamoto Takeshi** maniakbaseballu  
Nie sądzicie, że z tunczykznieba byłaby urocza żona, ahahah?

**Gokudera Hayato** takjuudaime  
maniakbaseballu Z-ZABIJĘ .

**Belphegor ** klaniajmisiejestemksieciem  
Nie ma nikogo bardziej godnego ode mnie, ushishi~!

**Belphegor ** klaniajmisiejestemksieciem  
Dlatego to właśnie Książe powinien mieć za żonę Decimo.

**Fran** mojmistrzjestglupi  
mukufufuro Ooooi, Mistrzu, masz dużą konkurencję.

**Fran** mojmistrzjestglupi  
mukufufuro Na twoim miejscu szybko bym znalazł Vongolę-san i go zajął.

**Fran** mojmistrzjestglupi  
mukufufuro Nim ktoś buchnie ci go sprzed nosa i zaklepie w jakimś kącie przed tobą.

**Fran** mojmistrzjestglupi  
mukufufuro Jeśli wiesz o co mi chodzi. #SugestywneRuszenieBrwiami

**Dokuro Chrome** wrozkamgly  
mojmistrzjestglupi Fran, nie chciałam tego mówić, ale masz bana na internet.

**Fran** mojmistrzjestglupi  
wrozkamgly Cholera.

**Reborn** najlepszyzabojca  
Beznadziejny Tsuna naprawdę jest rozchwytywany, hm?

**Reborn** najlepszyzabojca  
Zastanawiam się, co wy wszyscy w nim widzicie.

**Yamamoto Takeshi** maniakbaseballu  
najlepszyzabojca Ahahaha, nie sądzisz że Tsuna to idealny uke? To czyni go uroczym!

**Yamamoto Takeshi** maniakbaseballu  
Już go widzę jak mi robi bento w fartuszku~#NieMogęSięDoczekać

**Gokudera Hayato** takjuudaime  
maniakbaseballu JAK ŚMIESZ, TY OŚLE?!

**Gokudera Hayato** takjuudaime  
maniakbaseballu BENTO JUUDAIME JEST ZBYT CENNE ŻEBY MARNOWAĆ JE NA CIEBIE!

**Gokudera Hayato** takjuudaime  
maniakbaseballu POWINNO SIĘ JE OPRAWIĆ W RAMKI I PODZIWIAĆ !

**Hibari Kyoya** jedynymiesozerca  
maniakbaseballu Hn. Chociaż raz powiedziałeś coś z sensem, trawożerco.

**Yamamoto Takeshi** maniakbaseballu  
jedynymiesozerca Prawda~?

**Gokudera Hayato** takjuudaime  
maniakbaseballu jedynymiesozerca WYSADZĘ W POWIETRZE WAS OBYDWU!

**Sasagawa Ryohei** piescifurii  
Zaczynam się EKSTREMALNIE martwić o was wszystkich.

**Yamamoto Takeshi** maniakbaseballu  
piescifurii Ahahah, Sasagawa, a ty nie chciałbyś Tsuny za żonę?

**Sasagawa Ryohei** piescifurii  
maniakbaseballu Ha? EKSTREMALNIE nie, koleś!

**Sasagawa Ryohei** piescifurii  
maniakbaseballu Tsuna jest dla mnie jak młodszy brat.

**Belphegor ** klaniajmisiejestemksieciem  
piescifurii Ushishi, skoro Książe nie ma w tobie konkurencji, pozwoli ci żyć

**Sasagawa Ryohei** piescifurii  
klaniajmisiejestemksieciem Co to miało znaczyć?!

**Sasagawa Ryohei** piescifurii  
klaniajmisiejestemksieciem Chcesz się bić?!

**Dokuro Chrome** wrozkamgly  
mukufufuro Mukuro-sama, powinieneś coś z tym zrobić.

**Reborn** najlepszyzabojca  
tunczykznieba I co, Beznadziejny Tsuno, padłeś gdzieś ze wstydu czy weźmiesz się w garść i odpowiesz?

Mukuro zmrużył groźnie oczy, obserwując jak nagle niemal wszyscy chcieli wziąć ślub z jego Tsuną. Gdyby wyobraził sobie jak szatyn spokojnie żyje i śmieje się u boku kogoś innego niż on – zwłaszcza jak gotuje/szyje/pierze/przebiera się/dzierga serwetki/cokolwiek by ten słodziak nie wyczyniał – dla kogoś ZUPEŁNIE innego niż on... Mukuro był całkiem zadowolony że nie miał w dłoniach swojego trydentu bo pewnie przełamałby go na pół z wściekłości.

- Walić to, poszukam go sam podczas gdy tamci wciąż się kłócą. – zadowolony ze swojego genialnego pomysłu, wstał z kanapy i podszedł do wejścia, gdzie omal nie wpadł na...

- Mukuro.

Iluzjonista zamrugał, zatrzymując się w drzwiach. – Tsunayoshi-kun...

Vongola Decimo, ubrany w swoją pomarańczowo-białą bluzę z kapturem z jego ulubionym numerem 27 – jeśli to kogoś interesowało, Mukuro osobiście lubił liczbę 69 I TO NIE Z POWODÓW JAKIE WSZYSCY SOBIE WYMYŚLALI, wypraszał to sobie -, z dłońmi w kieszeniach spodni.

- Wychodzisz gdzieś, Mukuro?

Niebieskowłosy uśmiechnął się nieco, ale zaraz przestał, widząc poważny wyraz twarzy drobnego chłopaka. – Chciałem cię poszukać.

- Nie musisz, sam przyszedłem.

- Er... Chcę się tylko upewnić... Tsunayoshi-kun, czy widziałeś...?

Tsuna westchnął cicho. – Czy widziałem to co wypisywałeś na Twitterze? Tak. Reborn obudził mnie jak tylko to napisałeś, Gokudera-kun wydzwaniał do mnie niemal cały czas, Yamamoto-kun wysłał mi sms'a, nawet Hibari-san wysłał mi wiadomość. – tutaj już w jego spokojnym dotąd głosie pojawiło się zdziwienie i nuta paniki. – Wiesz jak się przeraziłem jak zobaczyłem że do mnie napisał?! Haru-chan robiła też screenshoty wszystkich rozmów „na późniejszy użytek", jak to ujęła... Gokudera-kun wydzwaniał tak często, że musiałem wyłączyć telefon. Czy mógłbym wejść do środka? Nie chcę prowadzić tej rozmowy na stojąco. – przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę.

Pieprzeni dranie, iluzjonista był pewien że będzie musiał się jakoś na nich zemścić. Mukuro zamrugał. – Co? A, tak. – odwrócił się na pięcie i wskazał młodszemu chłopakowi kanapę, sam oparł się o ścianę. – Więc... pewnie chcesz wiedzieć o co chodzi.

Tsuna skinął głową, zaciskając dłonie na swoich kolanach. – Po to tu przyszedłem, Mukuro.

Niebieskowłosy wydmuchał powietrze ze swoich płuc, zastanawiając się jak mu to powiedzieć. – No więc... – zaczął po chwili, stukając palcami o ścianę za sobą. – Kiedy wczoraj byłem już dosyć pijany, nadal pamiętałem o tym że nigdy nie powiedziałem ci tego na trzeźwo... więc chciałem to sobie gdzieś zapisać, a że po jakiś notatnik było cholernie daleko, a komórka leżała tuż obok...

Szatyn jęknął lekko, ale nie skomentował tego, co Mukuro wziął za dobry znak.

- A teraz, co o tym myślisz teraz, Mukuro?

- Myślę, że to nieco spieprzyłem, ale musisz zrozumieć że nie żartowałem. Wszystko co wczoraj napisałem było prawdą. Dzisiaj chciałem to tylko wyjaśnić.

- Cóż, coś w tym jest. – wymamrotał po chwili młodszy chłopak, drapiąc się po głowie. – Ale jakoś mi to do ciebie pasuje, Mukuro.

Iluzjonista odetchnął z ulgą. – Można tak powiedzieć. – uśmiechnął się lekko. – Kufufu, nie jesteś zły, Tsunayoshi-kun?

- Byłem. Poza tym, zawsze zastanawiało mnie jak mogłeś mi tego nigdy nie powiedzieć na trzeźwo. Dwa razy. Dwa razy mi to mówiłeś, dwa razy byłeś pijany, dwa razy rzuciłeś się na mnie z łapami.

Mukuro pobladł. – Czy jak nazwę się idiotą to mi wybaczysz?

- Jesteś idiotą. – Tsuna wsparł głowę na dłoni, ale jego policzki zaczerwieniły się lekko i spojrzał się w bok. – Może... gdybyś nie był wtedy pijany nie odepchnąłbym cię. – wymamrotał cicho.

Wyższy chłopak przestał oddychać, czując się jakby ktoś mu powiedział że wygrał na loterii. – Co?

- Mówię – zaczął Tsuna, mówiąc bardzo cicho i już nieco piskliwie, w ogóle się nie patrząc na Strażnika Mgły. – że nie odepchnąłbym cię, idioto. – zaczął się bawić nerwowo swoimi dłońmi, kręcąc młynki kciukami. – Nie powiem, byłem niesamowicie zażenowany jak tylko przeczytałem... twoje wyznanie. – powiedział cicho. – Ale ucieszyłem się też, bo... to był pierwszy raz gdy na trzeźwo mi to powiedziałeś, więc... – brązowe oczy spojrzały się dwukolorowe i, czerwieniejąc uroczo po sam czubek głowy, Tsuna wyrzucił z siebie. - ... więc teraz mogę powiedzieć... że ja też cię kocham, Mukuro. I czuję to od jakiegoś czasu... Nie wiem jak długo i nie wiem kiedy się dokładnie zorientowałem, na pewno na jakiś czas przed twoimi urodzinami... prawie rok czekałem żebyś powiedział mi to sam z siebie. Rok czułem się głupio w twojej obecności, bo nie wiedziałem czy żartowałeś sobie wtedy ze mnie czy nie. – dolna warga szatyna zadrżała i zamrugał szybko kilka razy.

Iluzjonista poczuł jakieś dziwne i nieznajome ciepło rozlewające się na całe jego ciało. W żołądku czuł coś dziwnego, ale całkiem przyjemnego i nagle naszła go ochota żeby zacząć chichotać. Naprawdę, czy on jest jakąś smarkulą z gimnazjum żeby tak sie czuć? Czując jak miękną mu kolana, ale dzielnie tego nie pokazując nie chcąc wyjść na większego debila niż już był w oczach Tsuny, podszedł do kanapy i usiadł obok.

- I... nie kochasz skowronka? – upewnił się Mukuro, nie wierząc własnemu szczęściu.

Tsuna zrobił wielkie oczy. – Boże, nie. Mukuro, każdy... każdy... ale nie Hibari-san!

- Ale dlaczego? Zrobiłeś mu szalik...

- Zauważyłem w zimę, że nie ma własnego, więc zrobiło mi się nieco przykro, a że moje kieszonkowe notorycznie idzie na odkupywanie mang które zaślinił Lambo... zrobiłem to z oszczędności. – wymamrotał Tsuna, kręcąc głową. - ... Jak mogłeś pomyśleć, że lubię Hibari-sana? – wydął nieco usta, pokazując swoją urazę.

Mukuro zaśmiał się. - Przepraszam, że byłem idiotą. – powiedział, nachylając się w stronę niższego chłopaka. – Jestem beznadziejny.

Tsuna uśmiechnął się lekko, co spowodowało że żołądek Mukuro zaczął podskakiwać. – No to jest nas dwóch.

Mukuro przymknął oczy i docisnął swoje usta do ust Decimo. To było jego miejsce, jego i tylko jego.

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** tunczykznieba  
mukufufuro Hiszpania nie byłaby taka zła.

*extended ending*

Kusakabe zamrugał, widząc przewodniczącego Komitetu Dyscyplinarnego siedzącego w jego zwykłym krześle przy biurku. Brunet nie wyglądał na zachwyconego, ale z drugiej strony znany już był ze swoich humorów. Hibari wydzielał z siebie czarną, agresywną aurę mówiącą „przeszkódź mi a zmiotę cię z powierzchni Ziemi", co nie było niczym nowym. Bardziej dziwił pewien element stroju bruneta.

- Kyo-san. – odezwał się po chwili wyższy chłopak, marszcząc nieco brwi. – Czy mogę wiedzieć dlaczego siedzisz w szaliku, chociaż mamy maj?

Okazało się, że było to złe pytanie.


End file.
